Anjos Gêmeos
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Eu louca decidi escrever uma fanfic de Misha e Castiel! Helllllll yeahhh! E consegui...já imaginaram meninas um Misha e um Castiel juntos? OMG...divirtam-se


Anjos Gêmeos

- Meu Deus – olhava para o céu, pras estrelas se perguntando – o que fiz de errado? - abaixou-a e continuou – desculpe senhor...Deus...ou sei la quem esteja ouvindo...sei que vc criou o homem e a mulher para ficarem juntos...mas não posso mandar no meu coração...eu amo outro homem... – derramando uma lágrima, levou as mãos a cabeça...e ficou assim por uns segundos...

Sentiu um bater de asas, olhou em volta do jardim folhas voaram e se arrepiou todo quando o viu...

Era um homem...com as características iguais as suas...corpo branco, olho azuis, cabelo preto e – MeuDeus! Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo? Ou talvez um clone...? - mas caiu em si e percebeu que estava sonhando... – isso Misha pensa... acorda...já sei vou me beliscar e assim acordo.

Nada feito... pois o homem ainda estava o olhando, confuso, cabeça tombada pros lados...e disse – Vcs humanos...eu não entendo – sorriu.

- Como assim nos humanos? O que vc... – desmaiou...

Quando acordou...abriu os brilhos, sentiu uma mão em sua testa...sua mão...não era sua mão...mas era igual a sua, se sentou e olhou abismado pro homem – quem é vc?

- calma-se! Sou Seu Anjo da guarda, escutei seu lamento e vim oferecer ajuda...

- Meu Anjo? Mas como...você...é igual a mim? – o tocou pra ver se era real...

O Anjo sorriu e respondeu – sim sou um anjo...e anjos são iguais os humanos...quando Deus te criou...ele criou a mim tbm...por isso que quando vocês ficam doentes...vc se curam...pois o nosso corpo é igual ao de vcs humanos...iguais não...idênticos...pois temos poderes e vcs são só humanos...

- hahaahahaha essa eh boa! – Olhou pra cima novamente e continuou – tá de zua com minha cara neh? Deus? Anjos? Gêmeos? Hahahaah

- não cometa o mesmo erro dos outros...não zombe de mim e nem de meu pai – disse o anjo um pouco irritado agora.

- Me desculpe – olhou para baixo e chorou dizendo – mas meu caso não tem solução...não é nada com meu corpo...e sim com meu coração, meus sentimentos...

- Hey hey – colocou a mão em seu ombro e questionou – calma...quero te ajudar...vim aqui pra isso... do que vc precisa?

Misha ergueu seu rosto, encarou e respondeu – um pouco de amor...carinho...afego é tudo que preciso. Jensen me deixou e não vai mais voltar...quero morrer!

- Não diga isso...vem cá – e o puxou pra um abraço...

Apesar de estranho...gostou de ser abraço pelo seu anjo...se sentiu amado...era estranho pensar nisso...mas estava tão carente e triste... que ficou abraçado com ele...por uns minutinhos...em silencio.

Estava tão bom o abraço que nem reparou, quando seu anjo pegou em seu rosto e selou seus lábios...num beijo.

Depois do beijo Misha abriu os olhos e falou – OMG! Seu sorriso é lindo... – coçou a cabeça – seu não... er...meu sorriso é lindo! Meu Deus to enlouquecendo!

- hahahaahaha bobo...mas concordo com vc...somos lindos mesmo!

- hahaahahah e engraçados!

Sorrindo o Anjo o pegou novamente e beijou...agora mais profundo...sentindo a língua de quente do outro. Misha gemeu e sorriu cortando-o

- Desculpe-me mas estou carente não quero abusar da sua boa vontade...por favor vá embora...

- Vc tem certeza que quer que vá embora? – perguntou o anjo tirando seu sobretudo, provocando-o

- Meu Deus! Vc é o diabo! Vem cá – e o agarrou beijando fervorosamente, rolando seu corpo em cima do dele.

- Diabo não...tenho nome... sou Castiel...

- Ok...Cass hahahaah

- Quer mesmo que vá embora Mi?

Misha passou sua mão pelo corpo de Castiel, pegou em sua gravata azul, e o puxou pra si, atacando sua boca novamente num beijo quente. E continuou o ataque, mordia seu pescoço, desceu suas mãos para a parte baixa do anjo e disse – não...isso tá errado!

- mas o que? – parou de falar quando sentiu Misha...tirando seus sapatos pretos, abrindo o zíper da calça que puxou pra baixo, tirou sua cueca, pegando em seu membro respondeu – essas roupas...são tão desnecessárias agora –

e começou acariciando seu pênis – ouvindo Cass soltar seu primeiro gemido – ahhhh Mishah!

Sorriu pois estava conseguindo faze-lo gemer seu nome...igual fazia com Jensen. Parou e disse – me desculpe me lembrei do Jen – olhos cheios de agua

- Misha, quero que vc me chupe como chupa o Jensen – disse Cass ordenando sedutoramente

- OMG! - E começou...beijou a cabecinha de leve, lambeu, abriu sua boca e o chupou com vontade, colocando o todo na boca e sugando, arrancando um alto gemido de seu protegido

- OMG! Vc SIM é o diabo! Continuahhh

Misha riu e continuou...chupou com vontade!

Tempos depois...sentiu sua cabeça sendo puxada pra cima pelo seu anjo, que o beijou dizendo – calma baby...não quero gozar ainda... – e sorriu.

Misha sorriu de volta, e começou a tirar suas roupas com a ajuda de Castiel claro.

Quando finalmente estava nu, Castiel se jogou em cima de seu corpo, beijando, mordendo, lambendo tudo...pescoço, mamilos, abdômen...mas quando chegou em seu membro... piscou pra ele, lambeu o todo, fazendo com que Misha gemesse alto.

Não aguentando essa tortura por muito tempo, pegou a cabeça de Cass e a empurrou sua boca inteira em seu membro – Ahhhhhhhh Cass assim!

- Seu safado! Mas gostoso...

- Cala a boca e me chupa porra!

Misha gemia...se mexendo todo e disse – omg se continuar assim vou gozar!

Pois seu anjo parou e respondeu – não ouse gozar fora de mim! – piscou e se beijaram, rolando seus corpos pela grama.

- eu preciso...não aguento mais!

Castiel mordia seus próprios lábios...sentindo Misha introduzindo.

- omg Mishaaaah

- o que foi? Quer que pare? Tá doendo? – todo preocupado

- hahaahahahahaahahahaahaha

- Não entendi a graça!

- Seu bobinho...sou um Anjo esqueceu! Eu aguento – e puxou seu pescoço para beija-lo.

Gemeu dentro da boca de Misha...quando o sentiu por completo.

- Huumm Cass...Castiel...omg!

- Mishaaaahhh mais! Mais!

Sorria e penetrava com força...estava insanamente louco! Riu quando olhou pro Castiel...igual a ele...gemendo e implorando por mais.

O anjo quase não conseguindo falar... – do quê esta rindo?

- Nada... ahhh Castiel... – estocou mais vezes...e gozou. Caindo em seu peito feliz...

Castiel respirava com dificuldade, estava feliz tbm...pois sem se tocar, acabou gozando enquanto sentia Misha o estocando forte e fundo. Sorria acariciando os cabelos de Misha.

Quando ouvem um grito – MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Misha pulou assustado, era Jensen! Não conseguia falar...se sentou no chão novamente, afundando sua cabeça entre as pernas.

- Misha?... wow... estou vendo dois Misha? Meu Deus bebi demais... – dizia Jensen se sentando na grama.

O Anjo riu novamente e respondeu – Não Jensen! Se acalme...sou apenas o Anjo da guarda do Misha – e sorriu.

- hahahaahahahaahahaha meu deus me acorde desse pesadelo! Ver o Misha me traindo com seu irmão gêmeo? Putaquepariu!

Misha chegou perto de Jensen e disse – EU NUNCA TE TRAI! Vc sabe disso então PARAAAAA JENSEN – gritando e continuou – PARAAA PARAAA E PARA JENSEN! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS SER MALTRATADO POR VOCE! SEU FILHODAPUTA! VAI EMBORA... – chorando agora.

Castiel sentou ao seu lado, abraçou tentando acalma-lo.

Jensen ficou assustado pelos gritos e choros de Misha...ía se levantando quando, suas pernas não se mexiam...não conseguindo se levantar.

- Heyyy heyyy nem pense em levantar JENSEN! Agora vc vai me ouvir! – Castiel se ergueu diante a ele.

Jensen arregalou os olhos, olhando o bravo anjo ali.

- Misha o que vc quer que eu faça com Jensen? Qualquer coisa pode pedir...tenho poderes...posso matá-lo se quiser...

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Misha gritou mais alto que uma caixa de som agora.

Fazendo os dois prestar atenção nele... e continuou – EU O AMO DEMAIS...por favor não o mate – olhou pro anjo chorando implorando por não e continuou – apesar dele me machucar...eu não me importo...como já disse EU O AMO DEMAIS – olhou pro Jen – eu prefiro que vc tire minha memória...isso ótima ideia...quero ter amnésia...assim Jensen continua vivendo, e eu tbm...vou conseguir viver pois não saberei quem ele é...e por tanto não sofrerei e não amarei – disse por fim caindo na grama chorando.

Jensen e Castiel ficaram boquiabertos! Tamanho era o Amor que Misha sentia por Jensen. (REAL)

- eu...eu...estou sem palavras! – disse Jensen chorando tbm.

- Meu Deus! – disse o Anjo derramando uma lágrima...riu de si mesmo pensando que anjos não choram...mas o amor desses dois é demais...que acabou não resistindo.

E não se ouvia mais nada além de choros...

Ate que Jensen quebrou o silêncio, e pediu pro anjo, fazendo sinal pras suas pernas, que o anjo entendeu, chegando perto do Misha, Jensen se ajoelhou e implorou – PERDÃO MISHA! Por favor me perdoa! Eu não mereço você...mas por favor me perdoa...e anjo tira a minha memória tbm...eu não posso amar mais o Misha sem ferí-lo...não aguento mais vê-lo chorar...não aguento mais machucar A MELHOR PESSOA DESSE MUNDO! Por favor – Jensen chorava mais que Misha agora.

- Nãooo Jensen...heyyy heyyy calma...vem cá – Misha o puxou para um beijo apaixonado!

Jensen abriu os olhos, e viu Misha sorrindo dizendo o quanto o amava, mas baixou a cabeça murmurando – mas eu não mereço você!

- PAREMMMMMM VOCÊS DOIS E AGORA ME ESCUTEM!

Fazendo os dois se abraçarem e olharem assustados pro Anjo

- Isso eu vou dizer uma só vez... o Amor de Vocês...é demais para esse mundo...é Eterno...porque vocês são Almas Gêmeas! É o Amor mais RARO DO MUNDO...portanto vocês vão sofrer...pois todos vão querer te derrubar...mas não desistam! E me desculpe Jensen...ví o Misha sofrendo e chorando...e vim ajuda-lo...mas ele não te traiu...pois como estas vendo sou igual a ele...então ele apenas se amou... – terminando rindo

- haahah engraçado isso...né Misha – piscando Jen.

- eu diria insano! Hahaahaha Mas Castiel...vc disse que todos os humanos...tem anjos gêmeos assim? Todos?

- Sim

- OMG! Jensen...chama logo seu Anjo...meudeus dois Jensen.. hahahaahaha - e arfou

- SAFADO! - disse Castiel e Jensen juntos

E todos riram...

Bom agora que vocês estão bem...vou embora...Misha...espero ter te ajudado - e sorriu

Misha se levantou e abraçou seu Anjo, sorrindo agradeceu – OBRIGADO CASS! Obrigado Mesmo!

- de nada, bom então vou indo...

- Não...espere! – Jensen pediu

- o que?

- Posso te pedir um beijo?

Misha e o Anjo olharam torto pra Jensen, deixando-o encabulado

- Ah é justo vai... – insistiu Jensen

E Castiel se aproximou dele e o beijou.

Jensen como sempre quando beija Misha...não se aguenta e aprofunda o beijo, colando seus corpos, mordendo seu pescoço...

- omg... chegah Jensen! – piscou o Anjo, quase gemendo

- me desculpe...mas Misha me conhece...eu não aguento...

- hahaahahahahaa – Misha ria

- Bem...posso ir agora?

- E eu aqui não ganho beijo de despedida não?

- Esse mundo é mais louco que eu pensei...meudeus vocês humanos! risos...

E Castiel beijou Misha mais uma vez...depois disse em seu ouvido... - aproveite bem porque o Jensen é tudo de bom! Gostoso demais... – e piscou.

Misha piscou de volta e sorriu.

Castiel sorriu para os dois e desapareceu.

- Mi...o que ele te disse?

- hahahaahahaha segredo!

- Ah não vale...mas vem cá...saudade dessa sua boca – e o beijou, deitando por cima dele.

- huummm Mishah...me perdoa...?

- esquece isso Jensen... – abriu os braços – e me AME!

Jensen sorriu e o amou...por toda vida... :D

FIM


End file.
